Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the Industrial Battery Field. Specifically, battery charging and power supplies used in devices that provide de-sulfation capability to the batteries.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98:
Prior art does not allow for the real-time measurement of battery or cell metrics, and the resultant modification of the charger or de-sulfation device power supply outputs, based in whole or in part by the analysis of those battery or battery cell metrics, to attain a desirous value between a target value and the power supply output's measured effect upon a battery or device.
Prior art does not allow for the real-time power supply conversion of AC Mains phases and frequencies, in a multi-channel phased array design.
Prior art does not allow for the modified “stacked” placement of “planar” transformers, in a manner that minimizes transformer core losses.
Prior art does not allow for the bi-directional wireless command and control of the power supply functions, using an internet based system, a WIFI system, or a telemetry based communications means such as GPRS with the cellular phone network.
Prior art does not allow for the measurement and processing of battery or battery cell electrolyte specific gravity data values, then adjusting the output characteristics of the power supply to obtain a targeted specific gravity.
Prior art does not allow for the measurement and processing of battery or battery cell electrolyte temperature data values, then adjusting the output characteristics of the power supply to compensate for electrolyte temperature.
Prior art does not allow for the variability of the output voltage at high current levels required for some dedicated devices, or to function as a universal, high current battery charger.
It is a well-known and often used for effectively filtering the switching transients using inductors and capacitors in various topologies that remove these transients. It is also well known that the size and cost of these inductive and capacitive components increases inversely with the frequency that it is designed filter out. i.e. the lower the switching frequency of the power supply, the larger the filter components, and the more they cost. So it is desirable to increase the switching frequency of the power supply to reduce the cost. However technological limits on other power supply components do not permit the frequency to be arbitrary increased just to reduce the cost of the input filters.
What is needed is a high frequency multiphase flyback power supply that monitors batteries as they are being charged. The information provided in this disclosure provides the solution.